endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Project 40000
The Imperium knew that any surface vessel, no matter how heavily armored and heavily defended, would still fall from an overload of airborne attackers. Therefore, Carriers became priority targets as soon as they were detected, and enemy ships would barrage it into an empty hull, rendering its complement of aircraft unusable, greatly decreasing the combat power of a carrier battlegroup. So, they decided that they needed an ultra-survivable aircraft carrier. And then someone in the Imperial Intelligence Initiative stumbled across recently unearthed reports of Russian submarine carrier designs. And then this thing happened. Class: Secret Weapon Internal designation: Submarine Carrier Class Leader: Peter the Great Displacement: 30,000 tons Number: 1+1 in 2033 Purpose The Project 40000 is designed to be a solitary wolf to launch surprise attacks against enemy ship formations, normally when there is a surface carrier in the vicinity (1000km). Otherwise, it preforms harassment strikes against key targets on land. Capacity Project 40000s carry a maximum of 15 Su-50Ks. Twelve carrier ace pilots are stationed, and three aircraft serve as backups or temporary part donors. The Su-50Ks are launched in CATOBAR format, with just one electromagnetic aircraft catapult, two arrestor wires and one elevator. Anti-Surface Suite Project 40000s carry an acoustic analyzer equipped SONAR system. It also has the pinnacle of Russian passive SONAR detection. Then it can launch its arsenal of torpedoes against target surface vessels, or if surfaced, it can deploy Su-50Ks to launch a surprise attack. VA-204 (24) The Project 40000 carries 24 VA-204 heavy torpedoes. Each torpedoes carries a SONAR-guided ECCM-assisted 1000lb high explosive warhead to break the backs of enemy warships. It's massive internal battery storage, dual propellers and high-efficiency motor allow it to hit 70 knots and strike a target 50 kilometers away. VA-111-M2 Shival (24) As a counter-attacking or surprise assault weapon, Project 40000s carry an arsenal of 24 VA-111-M2 Shival supercapitation torpedoes. Each VA-111-M2 has a specially shaped nose cone to provide it with the capability to form a large underwater cavity where its rocket motor pushes it through the water very, very rapidly. It can accurately deliver a 500lb high explosive warhead 40 kilometers away, all while sprinting towards the target at 300 knots. Anti-Air Suite If surfaced, the Project 40000 can deploy its formidable S-5000 SAM array. It incorporates a main X-band AESA radar and a rotating L-band AESA set on top to provide excellent detection against enemy aircraft and good counter-stealth capabilities as well. It can then engage it with Su-50Ks or SA-42 long-range SAMs. SA-42 (10) Project 40000s carry a battery of 10 SA-42 long-range SAMs in a hot-launch VLS cluster set beside the submarine 'tower'. Each SA-42 is a ramjet-powered monster capable of hitting a target-whether it be an aircraft or a ballistic missile- with 100 pounds of Thermobaric explosives at Mach 6, making it very, hard to avoid getting killed. It can strike targets 500 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite Project 40000s carry an acoustic analyzer equipped radar system. It is also fitted with the most advanced in Russian passive SONAR detection equipment. Then it can launch its arsenal of torpedoes against enemy submarines. VA-204 (24) The Project 40000 carries 24 VA-204 heavy torpedoes. Each torpedoes carries a SONAR-guided ECCM-assisted 1000lb high explosive warhead to break the backs of enemy warships. It's massive internal battery storage, dual propellers and high-efficiency motor allow it to hit 70 knots and strike a target 50 kilometers away. VA-111-M2 Shival (24) As a counter-attacking or surprise assault weapon, Project 40000s carry an arsenal of 24 VA-111-M2 Shival supercapitation torpedoes. Each VA-111-M2 has a specially shaped nose cone to provide it with the capability to form a large underwater cavity where its rocket motor pushes it through the water very, very rapidly. It can accurately deliver a 500lb high explosive warhead 40 kilometers away, all while sprinting towards the target at 300 knots. Upgrades A) External Regenerative Hull To provide better resistance to damage, the outer Carbon Composite-Ceramic hull gets a coating of supramolecular plastics to retain a portion of its outer hull integrity, speed and noise signature after taking fire. This provides the Project 40000 with unprecedented survivability, allowing it to withstand a volley of anti-ship torpedoes and still slip away and head home. Protection Project 40000 hulls are a mix of Carbon Composites an Ceramic inserts, set in a triple hull design with six Titanium beams running nose to tail to provide excellent resistance to torpedo explosions. This provides it with incredible dive depths of over 1000m, and allows it to be immune to Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Torpedoes can be jammed by the SONAR jammer system mounted in the submarine's 'tower'. In addition, it has advanced sound-absorbent coating to cut down on its noise signature. AK-630-M4 (1) If surfaced, the Project 40000 can deploy a single AK-630-M4: it packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual liquid nitrogen-cooled GSh-6-30s, which dish out a combined 12,000 rpm from a 1200 round magazine. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. Plus, it mounts four 9M311-M3 radiation-seeking SAMs on the sides of the CIWS to provide much better firepower against radar-homing AShMs. Propulsion The Project 40000 is powered by a single OK-702 4th generation fission Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor. It provides 500 MW of power, more than enough to run the submarine's two pumpjets, which radically cut down on the level of noise it makes. It also provides power for the submarine's deck deployment( a lot of electricity is required to move the hydraulics that push(or pull) the submarine's flight deck into place or stow it), electromagnetic aircraft acceleration, and electronics operation. Range is unlimited, and it can cruise along just about undetected at 10 knots, while it can hustle along at 20. Category:Blog posts